Sentimental Heart
by ISpeakSquirrelSqueak
Summary: Just a really short drabble. Title doesn't really have anything to do with the story.


This is meant to be slash, but it can be whatever floats your boat.

**----**

**Over the span of almost three years, I've learned to be quiet. Not quite the way you might think, though. Socially, I was loud. I had to be, to make up for your monosyllable words. I was usually the one to start and be the center of a conversation and be completely comfortable with it.**

**But, on nights like this, I'm quiet. You'd laugh if I told you it was, indeed, possible. Most likely, I'd go along with it. In fact, you have done it and I have laughed with you.**

**Your window is open slightly, because your air conditioner crashed yesterday afternoon, while you were reading and I was playing video games on your Xbox. You had just gotten the game I had wanted to play, and it hadn't even been opened when I attacked it. When the source of cool air broke, we had lolled around lazily, the heat making us drowsy.**

**Since it was only the middle of May, the heat wasn't **_**completely **_unbearable. The breeze coming from outside rolled over our skin, as gentle as the fingers of a tender lover, keeping us at the right temperature.

You sigh suddenly, and I freeze, right hand tangled in your hair, left brushing your cheek. Your lips part a tiny bit, damp and soft-looking, but a little chapped on the bottom. I make a note to purchase some chap stick from Walmart next time I go. With the amount of time you spend in the sun, I know the skin will be peeling soon.

When you make no other move besides fluttering your lashes like butterfly kisses against your high cheekbones, I relax and let my fingers slide through the curly silk in my hand. Its still kind of wet near the roots from the shower you took only three hours ago, but the rest has dried and softened to almost perfection.

This isn't my first time doing this, and it probably won't be my last. You're an addiction- soft skin and sharp eyes, full lips and hair as soft as the world's finest thread. If I told you this, I would get a punch on the shoulder and a quick change of subject. You never really liked compliments.

I le a finger trail down your ear, briefly reveling in your light shiver and sleepy murmur. The tip traces where I know your dimple is, just one, on your cheek. I don't press too hard, just barely ghosting over your skin.

When I run it down your neck, you shudder and I can see the goosebumps accumliation on your skin in the soft glow from the street light below. This makes me happy for some reason or another, pleased that I could pull a reaction from you even in your deepest slumber.

For a moment I rest my hand on your neck, palm down, feeling the heat increase between it and your skin. Your heartbeat is steady, a slow thump against the very tips of m fingers. I love doing this, feeling the blood pump through the thick vein on the side of your neck and your calm pulse beneath my hand.

I slide my fingers and touch the hair at the nape of your neck, waiting. I whisper your name, but it carries away with the wind and you don't move, don't hear me. Your ears hum from your dreams, your mind oblivious to anything but your subconscious thoughts.

With cautious eyes, I watch your faceas I lean in, flicking my tongue out to wet my lips before pressing them, as light as the sheets covering us, to yours.

There's heat in my stomach, pooling there, fueling the fluttering butterflies wreaking havoc on my body from the inside. I soak in the warmth we cause-or rather, I'm causing- for just a second. Then I pull back and sigh, closing my eyes, when I open them, slowly because I'm starting to feel the sleep seeping into me, I'm kind of surprised to meet your dark gaze.

Almost.

"Three years." You say, voice husky with sleep, a small smile dancing on your lips. "Three years and you still do this." Yu're amused, though, I can tell, so I grin.

I could say its because I'm afraid. Of losing you, losing what we have. It took so much to get where we are, and we're still so young. We have a long way to go from here.

I could tell you not to go to work-to stay home with in bed, where I know you'll be safe because you'll be beside me, under me, on top of me, in me, wrapped around me, not letting me go because it feels _right._

"I love you." I say instead, letting you wind your arms around me and pull me close.

"I know."

"No." I shake my head, refusing o believe you can possible understand the amount of love I have for you. "I _love _you."

"I know." You say again, kissing my forehead and pulling me closer, reassuring. "I know."

----

**I came up with this during Study Hall, cuz I had nothing better to do xD**

**I actually like the way it turned out…but I would love to hear what you think =]**

**Reviews are luff!!**


End file.
